Matrix is Might
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: Dua tahun setelah Perang Besar, Severus Snape harus dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa dirinya tidak hidup di tahun 1999, melainkan di dunia matriks yang penuh tipu daya artifisial, bersama Neo, Trinity, dan Morpheus. AU. Untuk tantangan Snape Day: SCI-FI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Matrix adalah milik Warner Bros Pictures. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Summary: **Dua tahun setelah Perang Besar, Severus Snape harus dihadapkan pada fakta bahwa dirinya tidak hidup di tahun 1999, melainkan di dunia matriks yang penuh tipu daya artifisial, bersama Neo, Trinity, dan Morpheus.

**Warning: **AU, crossover HP dan Matrix, SSLE-SSHG, Snape tidak mati saat Perang Besar.

**Dipersembahkan untuk SNAPE DAY CHALLENGE: SCI-FI. Selamat ulang tahun, Severus Snape!**

**.**

* * *

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap. Dan bukan hanya sekadar gelap, namun gelap pekat yang membuat sesak.

Matanya tertutup, ia menyadarinya. Ia ingin membuka kelopak matanya, namun tak bisa. Kegelapan itu masih terus mencekiknya. Dan ia merasa segalanya begitu berat, menekannya jauh ke bawah, tenggelam jauh ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih pekat lagi.

Lalu ada suara-suara.

"Bagaimana dia?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan sadar..."

"Beruntung sekali kita berhasil mengeluarkan bisanya sebelum sampai ke jantung."

"Tapi sayang sekali, otaknya—"

Matanya terbuka. Dan pembicaraan itu langsung terhenti. Mata itu mengedip, memandang ke atas, ke kisi-kisi jendela di sisi ruangan itu: sebuah bangsal di Rumah Sakit untuk Penyakit dan Luka-luka Sihir, St Mungo. Ia mengenal tempat itu karena pernah beberapa kali mengunjungi St Mungo. Sekali lagi mata itu mengedip.

Lalu... "Profesor Snape!"

Ia melihat sekelebat rambut cokelat tebal, sepintas rambut merah, dan sejumput rambut hitam.

"Miss Granger? Mr Weasley?" ia terdiam sejenak. "Mr Potter?"

"Panggil Profesor McGonagall! Profesor Snape sudah sadar! Dia bisa berbicara!"

Dia mencoba menggerakkan lehernya, tapi tak bisa. Ada semacam papan kaku yang menahan lehernya di sana. Seluruh tubuhnya juga tak bisa digerakkan. Mendadak ia kebingungan. "Apa...?"

"Selamat siang, Mr Severus Snape," kata seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hijau rapi, yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan gesit di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit. Aku adalah Penyembuh yang bertugas di bangsal ini. Kurasa kau ingat kejadian yang menimpamu sebelum kau berada di sini?"

"Ya, aku..." Severus terbata, "... ada ular besar..."

"Kau digigit ular, Sir. Tapi tenang saja, kami sudah menanganinya, dan masa-masa kritismu sudah berlalu." Si Penyembuh tersenyum kepadanya. "Murid-murid dan rekan-rekanmu ada di sini untuk menjenguk."

Dan akhirnya Severus bisa melihat mereka semua dengan jelas: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, bahkan Rubeus Hagrid, yang entah bagaimana muat masuk ke bangsal itu. Mereka semua berdiri berjajar di sisi ranjangnya. Namun ada yang berbeda. Satu hal yang berbeda...

Mereka semua _tersenyum_.

Severus tak pernah melihat orang tersenyum padanya sebelumnya.

"Anda kembali, Profesor," kata Hermione sambil tersedu-sedu. "Kami mengira Anda sudah... sudah..." dia menutup muka dengan kedua tangan.

"Severus," ucap Minerva dengan suara seperti terharu-biru. "Semua orang sudah diberitahu. Berita sudah disebar. Namamu sudah dibersihkan. Selamat datang kembali."

Dan teringatlah ia. Pada peristiwa di Shrieking Shack. Memorinya, yang diberikannya pada Harry Potter. Kebenaran. Kisah nyata. Saat itu ia tak pernah tahu bahwa, ternyata, dirinya masih diberi kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidup. Bahwa ia akan selamat dari bisa ular mematikan dari Nagini yang merayapi pembuluh-pembuluhnya. Dia pikir sudah tamatlah riwayatnya. Tapi rupanya, ia ada di sini sekarang, bernapas dan hidup.

"Aku... aku..." Severus tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau akan disambut kembali di Hogwarts dengan sepenuh hati," kata Minerva lagi.

"Dunia sihir sangat berutang budi padamu, Profesor..."

"Menteri sudah menyiapkan Order of Merlin Kelas Pertama untuk diberikan setelah kau pulang nanti."

Tapi Severus tak lagi mendengarkan. Tiba-tiba, penglihatannya menjadi gelap kembali. Ada rasa tertusuk-tusuk yang menyakitkan di tengkuknya. Rasa sakit mencengkeram kepalanya yang terbaring di bantal hijau empuk, dan ia merasa segalanya berputar... terus berputar... lampu-lampu buyar, wajah-wajah pudar...

"Profesor!"

Dan ia tak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

* * *

.

**Matrix is Might**

A Harry Potter and Matrix crossover

For Snape Day Challenge: Sci-Fi

_What separates reality from a dream is just a state of mind._

.

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu, lambat.

Tahun 1997, Perang Besar pecah di Hogwarts. Namun Lord Voldemort berhasil dikalahkan, dan masyarakat sihir kembali bangkit. Sekarang, tahun 1999, dua tahun setelah dimulainya era kebangkitan dunia sihir, Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts sudah beroperasi dengan normal seperti biasa. Beberapa bagian kastil yang rusak dalam perang sudah sebagian besar diperbaiki, termasuk ruang bawah tanahnya.

Severus Snape masih di Hogwarts, masih mengajar Ramuan, masih tinggal di ruang bawah tanah. Hidupnya telah berubah sangat drastis selama dua tahun terakhir, namun yang terpenting ia masih _hidup_. Betul-betul _hidup_, sepenuh-penuhnya, sejujur-jujurnya. Ia bukan lagi agen ganda yang harus berpura-pura sepanjang hari. Ia tidak lagi punya kewajiban untuk bersikap dingin dan tertutup. Dan yang paling penting, ia telah _bebas_, bebas untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa terikat bayang-bayang Lord Voldemort.

Adalah sebuah keajaiban ketika itu, waktu ia akhirnya dinyatakan sembuh dari intoksikasi racun ular yang menggigitnya di Shrieking Shack. Semua orang mengira dirinya telah meninggal, tak bisa disembuhkan—tapi ternyata Severus masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani kehidupan. Beberapa hari setelah Perang Besar, ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari St Mungo, dan sejak saat itu ia terus tinggal di Hogwarts.

Meskipun, ia tak _betul-betul_ sembuh.

"Ada sedikit komplikasi yang agak mencemaskan," kata si Penyembuh waktu itu, sebelum ia pulang dari rumah sakit, "sesuatu yang tidak bisa kami cegah, karena kerja bisa ular tersebut sangat cepat dan kau sudah terkena komplikasi itu saat tiba di rumah sakit."

"Komplikasi apa?" tanya Severus, sementara ia berbicara sendiri dalam hati, apalah gunanya meributkan komplikasi kecil, bukankah sudah bagus dirinya masih bisa bertahan hidup?

"Racun tersebut sudah terlanjur masuk ke otakmu," jelas si Penyembuh dengan suara bersimpati. "Dan sudah membuat kerusakan di sana. Kerusakannya tidak fatal, tidak menyebabkan kematian, tapi punya dampak yang cukup serius. Kau mungkin akan mengalami gangguan persepsi. Kau tahu apa itu?"

"Halusinasi?" kata Severus lelah. "Ilusi?"

"Tepat, Mr Snape. Kami belum bisa memperkirakan seberapa besar kerusakan di otakmu, namun kau akan mengalami gejala-gejala itu, cepat atau lambat. Kau mungkin akan melihat hal-hal yang tak dilihat orang lain, mendengar suara-suara ganjil... tapi semua itu hanya ada dalam kepalamu. Kami menyebutnya, _kehilangan pegangan pada realitas_."

"Jadi, aku akan jadi gila?" tanya Severus, singkat, lugas dan pahit.

Si Penyembuh tampak berpikir-pikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan jawabannya. "Kita tak pernah bisa mendefinisikan 'gila'," katanya akhirnya, dengan terlalu diplomatis dan membuat Severus kesal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatasinya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Penyembuh itu. "Kau hanya bisa menunggu. Dan jika kau mulai mengalami hal-hal aneh yang tak masuk akal... kau bisa kembali ke sini, dan kami akan membantumu meringankan gejalanya, namun hal tersebut tidak bisa sembuh total. Aku takut kau harus hidup bersama penyakit itu dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Jadi, dia sembuh, hidup, tapi gila. Severus pulang dari rumah sakit dengan kekesalan baru, namun karena ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, maka ia berusaha untuk tenang dan dengan berani menantikan kegilaan itu datang. Kata si Penyembuh, ia akan mendengar suara-suara yang tak didengar orang lain, atau ia akan melihat hal-hal ganjil, benda-benda berubah bentuk tak sewajarnya...

Tapi ia belum mengalaminya, sampai hari ini.

Dua tahun setelah Severus divonis 'akan jadi gila', dia belum jadi gila.

Meskipun begitu, Severus tak bisa bilang bahwa kondisi mentalnya prima seratus persen. Bahkan, sebetulnya, jiwanya sangat jauh dari prima.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor Snape." Seorang gadis berambut cokelat tebal berjalan menjajarinya di koridor, mengalihkan pikiran Severus yang sedang melamun jauh. "Kau bangun lebih pagi."

"Ya, Miss Granger," kata Severus singkat.

Hermione Granger, yang kini sedang menjabat sebagai guru magang di Hogwarts setelah ia lulus tahun lalu dari kelas tujuh—setelah mengulang pendidikan kelas tujuh selama setahun—terus berjalan menyebelahi Severus dengan bersemangat, meskipun pria itu tampak sangat dingin dan tak ingin diganggu seperti biasa. Tapi Hermione selalu ingin mengajaknya bicara, entah kenapa.

"Anda tidak mimpi buruk lagi kan?" tanya Hermione hati-hati. "Kusarankan Anda minum Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi agar—"

"Aku tahu, Miss Granger," kata Severus tajam. "Aku cuma lelah sehabis mengajar dan bermimpi buruk..."

"Anda _tidak_ lelah," sela Hermione, nada suaranya terdengar agak memaksa. "Anda sudah mimpi buruk sejak aku mulai mengajar di sini setahun yang lalu. Secara fisik, Anda baik-baik saja. Mungkin, jiwa Anda yang lelah."

Severus berhenti berjalan, dan memutar badannya untuk menghadapi Hermione.

"Dengar, Miss Granger," desisnya, sementara Hermione tertunduk kaget. "Kau tak tahu _apa-apa_ tentang aku. Berhentilah mengurusi hidupku dan memberi nasehat-nasehat dan perhatian; aku tak butuh semua itu. Kau mengerti?"

Severus meninggalkan Hermione berdiri mematung dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu Aula Besar, tapi Hermione masih nekat berbicara, suaranya bergaung di koridor batu luas itu: "Bagaimana dengan Lily?"

Pria itu berhenti berjalan. "Apa katamu?"

"Lily," kata Hermione jelas, meskipun suaranya mulai bergetar. "Aku tahu Anda masih terus memikirkannya, dan aku tahu Anda merindukan kehadiran Albus Dumbledore dan Anda merasa bersalah karena telah membunuhnya. Anda sudah menghabiskan hidup bertahun-tahun menjadi anak buah Lord Voldemort dan kini Anda berada dalam fase trauma setelah perang—"

"DIAM!"

Severus tampak seperti sudah akan meledak. "Jangan... bicara... tentang... hal-hal itu lagi... padaku!"

Kini Hermione betul-betul berhenti bicara. Ia memandangi Severus Snape, si Ahli Ramuan, yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi gurunya, dan sekarang telah menjadi rekan sejawatnya. Meskipun Severus selalu diam seribu bahasa, selalu menjaga jarak dengan semua orang, tapi Hermione memahaminya, mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan, dan ia merasakan empati terhadapnya.

Hermione ingin Severus tahu bahwa pria itu tidak sendirian, bahwa Hermione siap datang membantu kalau dibutuhkan. Tapi sayangnya, Severus begitu keras kepala.

Jujur saja, Hermione merasa sangat cemas tentang Severus. _Sangat_ _amat_ cemas.

.

.

.

Pada dimensi ruang yang berbeda, tiga orang duduk bersama di sebuah meja kayu ringan. Ketiganya mengenakan pakaian berwarna kelabu, ketiganya memiliki lubang yang disegel seperti disekrup di belakang kepala mereka, dan topik pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah mendekati topik sehari-hari yang dibicarakan orang normal.

Karena orang-orang tersebut, Neo, Trinity, dan Morpheus, bukan orang-orang normal. Setidaknya di dunia yang _dianggap_ dunia normal.

"Apa itu gangguan persepsi?" Neo bertanya, kedua mata hitamnya terpancang pada Morpheus, yang sudah hidup lebih lama di Nebuchadnezzar dan lebih banyak tahu. "Apa yang sedang dialami orang ini?"

"Gangguan persepsi adalah perbedaan antara apa yang diterima indera dan apa yang diterjemahkan oleh otak," jelas Morpheus pelan. "Misalnya, matamu melihat sebatang pensil di atas meja, tapi otakmu berkata bahwa kau melihat sebilah pisau."

"Ilusi," sambung Trinity, si wanita kurus berambut pendek yang tangguh. "Hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak nyata, dianggap nyata."

"Bagaimana dengan halusinasi?"

"Halusinasi adalah keadaan ketika otakmu merasa dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak ada. Misalnya, kau sedang sendirian dalam sebuah ruangan kosong, tapi kemudian kau mendengar suara-suara yang mengajakmu bicara, padahal tak ada siapa-siapa di sana." Morpheus melipat tangannya di atas meja, kulitnya yang gelap tampak sangat kontras di atas warna kelabu. "Gangguan persepsi adalah tanda awal hilangnya _pegangan_ terhadap realitas."

"Membuatmu jadi tak tahu lagi mana yang nyata, mana yang tidak," Neo menyimpulkan. "Apakah sebetulnya yang kita lihat dengan mata kita adalah nyata, atau hanya ilusi belaka?"

"Tepat," kata Trinity. "Dalam istilah biasa, sehari-hari orang menyebutnya _gila_. Tapi apalah artinya gila? Dan yang lebih penting lagi, apalah artinya menjadi gila _di dunia matriks_?"

Ketiga sahabat itu terdiam sesaat. Agak lama, lalu lebih lama. Sampai kemudian Morpheus memecahkan keheningan.

"Bukankah kita punya target baru?"

"Oh ya?" kata Neo. "Siapa?"

"Seorang pria bernama Severus Snape. Ia sekarang hidup di dunia matriks, tepatnya di Inggris. Tapi tak lama lagi ia akan mulai menghancurkan dunianya." Morpheus tersenyum bijak. "Kita akan menjemputnya dan mengantarkannya menuju _realitas_ yang sesungguhnya."

"Bagus," kata Neo dan Trinity bersamaan.

.

.

.

Severus berjalan cepat menuju ruang bawah tanah. Kelas Ramuan terakhir tadi sore betul-betul menguras tenaganya, karena anak-anak kelas satu kebanyakan masih terlalu canggung mengurus ramuan dan, seperti biasa, terjadi banyak kecelakaan dalam kelas. Beberapa kuali meledak, beberapa anak ditumbuhi bisul dan taring tambahan di wajah. Setelah akhirnya kelas itu berakhir, Severus langsung kabur ke kantornya.

Kepalanya sakit.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi berlengan empuk di balik meja kantornya, berusaha menenangkan diri, tapi di luar kendalinya, jantungnya berdebur keras seolah marah. Sesuatu yang dingin menjalari telapak tangannya, lalu ia mulai menggigil.

"_Semua itu masih tersisa dalam kepalamu."_

Dia mendengar suara Hermione Granger. Tidak, Hermione tidak sedang berada dalam ruangan itu bersamanya, yang ia dengar adalah memori. Sesuatu yang dikatakan Hermione kepadanya berbulan-bulan lalu, sejak wanita muda itu mulai menjadi guru magang di Hogwarts.

"Severus, orang tidak bisa dengan mudah sembuh dari luka-luka batin akibat perang," kata Hermione waktu itu, rambut cokelat lebatnya yang berantakan melambai-lambai sementara ia menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya tanda cemas. Sepasang mata cokelat itu menatap Severus dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kau sudah menjalani hidup yang sulit selama belasan tahun. Semua tegangan dan tekanan yang kaualami, semua pertarungan, semua petualangan tragis—meskipun semua sudah berlalu, tapi akan terus membekas dan menghantui."

Dan memang betul: Severus masih bisa mengingat rasa pahit dan sakit yang menerjang dadanya ketika ia membunuh Albus Dumbledore, satu-satunya manusia di dunia yang mengetahui rahasianya dan dengan setulus hati peduli padanya. Ia masih bisa merasakan tebal dan baalnya dinding hati yang ia bangun ketika ia berhadapan dengan Lord Voldemort, yang menganggap kematian seorang Darah-Lumpur—Lily Evans—tak layak menjadi perhatian. Dan lebih-lebih, sampai sekarang, Severus masih merasakan nyeri hebat di jantungnya jikalau ia teringat pada Lily, wanita yang tak membalas cintanya sejak zaman dahulu kala.

Setelah semuanya berakhir, luka itu tidak ikut sembuh.

"Apakah aku gila?" dia bertanya saat itu, kepada wajah Hermione yang muram. Ia belum pernah berbicara sedekat dan sedalam itu dengan seseorang sebelumnya. Hermione adalah pengecualian. "Apakah aku gila, Miss Granger?"

Hermione masih saja tampak muram. "Sebisa mungkin, berpeganganlah pada realitas, Profesor Snape."

Dan hari ini, di kantornya, saat ini, Severus nyaris tak tahu lagi mana yang realitas, dan mana yang _bukan_.

Kegilaan yang dijanjikan telah datang...

Sosok kabut mendadak tumbuh dari benih tak kasatmata di sebuah kuali kosong di sudut ruangan. Kabut itu berpusar dan menebal, dan detik berikutnya satu sosok yang sangat familiar muncul, memanjat keluar dari kuali, melempar senyum sadis. "Severus Snape, _abdiku yang setia_..."

"Tuanku," bisik Severus. "Kau sudah mati. Kau tidak nyata."

Asap kabut berbentuk Lord Voldemort melayang-layang sambil melontarkan tawa jahat yang mendinginkan sumsum tulang. Kemudian, dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, keluarlah sosok ular besar yang mendesis garang—Nagini, ular yang hampir membunuh Severus, ular yang racunnya menyebabkan terjadinya semua ini.

Severus menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, sakit yang tak tertahankan melandanya. Segalanya mulai berputar, dan perutnya bergolak, isinya menuntut untuk dimuntahkan. Sementara itu, bayangan Voldemort masih terus terbahak tegang dan bayangan Nagini terus-menerus berdesis. Kemudian sosok lain muncul.

"Severus," bisik seorang wanita berambut merah. "Severus, apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

"Lily, Lily..."

"Kau mengorbankan segalanya demi aku, bahkan setelah aku mati," desah Lily, rambut merahnya menyala semakin terang dan semakin terang, menyilaukan, membutakan. "Apa yang kaupikirkan, Sev?"

Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa? Apa yang _sedang_ dia pikirkan? Permainan macam apa ini yang tengah berpusar dalam otaknya?

"Ikutlah denganku, Sev," kata Lily, tersenyum kelu, tangannya terulur. Kakinya tak menjejak ke lantai, ia melayang-layang seperti putri duyung di dasar danau. "Kembalilah padaku, hidup bersamaku..."

Sepercik logika di sudut benak Severus berteriak. Lily sudah mati. Ikut dengannya berarti... aku mati...

"Kau tidak nyata," teriak Severus. "Kau tidak nyata..."

"Siapalah dirimu, yang berani menghakimi, mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak?" Lily terbang berputar, berbisik di telinganya. "Cintamu kepadaku _nyata_, Sev."

"PERGI!" Severus menjerit. "PERGI! PERGI!" Lalu rasa sakit di kepalanya berubah menjadi sejuta kunang-kunang...

_Aku tidak gila, aku tidak gila, aku tidak gila..._

Benaknya memberontak, mencari pegangan. Ia tidak mau terperangkap dalam kegilaan. Ia tak ingin hidup terpenjara dalam ilusi. Seandainya ada satu hal, satu hal saja yang bisa membuatnya berdiri teguh dalam realitas—

—dan saat itulah dia melihat sesuatu, _seseorang_, yang sangat tidak familiar.

Di tengah kabut halusinasi ruang kantor itu, Severus menyipitkan mata untuk melihat ke arah pintu yang tidak tertutup. Di ambang pintu, tertutup kabut tebal, berdiri seorang pria yang tak dikenal Severus. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian seperti Muggle: setelan hitam resmi berupa kemeja putih, jas hitam, dan celana hitam sederhana. Rambutnya pendek rapi, wajahnya lonjong tidak ramah, dan ia mengenakan kacamata hitam. Satu-satunya tempat di mana Severus pernah melihat manusia berpenampilan seperti itu adalah di film-film tentang mata-mata Muggle...

Siapa pria itu? Apakah ia bagian dari halusinasi Severus?

"Siapa kau?" teriak Severus. "Apa yang kauinginkan? Dari mana kau datang?"

Tapi pria itu hanya berdiri diam di sana; dan sesuatu di dalam kepalanya memberitahu Severus bahwa pria itu _nyata_, bukan khayalannya. Maka ia berusaha bergerak untuk mendekati si pria.

Namun baru ia bergerak selangkah, rasa sakit di kepalanya melandanya lagi. Meledak mematikan. Mengerutkan seluruh tengkoraknya. Menyiksanya.

Severus terjatuh ke lantai, dan pada saat itu segalanya menjadi hitam.

* * *

.

**to be continued**

.

* * *

**A/N:** Oke, di chapter awal ini memang bagian Matrix-nya belum terlalu keliatan, tapi mulai chapter dua nanti isinya Neo, Trinity dan Morpheus melulu kok, tenang aja, hohoho. Dan saya sengaja publish mulai dari sekarang karena ternyata fanfic ini mungkin akan jadi dua atau tiga chapter. Selamat merayakan Snape Day lebih awal! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Matrix adalah milik Warner Bros Pictures. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

**Supaya nggak bingung, saya bales review duluan ya :)**

Untuk **skyesphantom**, enggak, Sev belum meninggal, dan dia memang tinggal di dunia matriks. Silakan baca kelanjutan chapter ini ya untuk lebih jelasnya, hehehe. Makasih atas review dan favenya! ^^

Untuk **WatchFang**, enggak, Sev bukannya mau dibawa ke dunia matriks, tapi dia memang sedang berada di sana. Biar nggak bingung, baca chapter di bawah ini ya :) terimakasih sudah mereview dan ngefave! ^^

**Happy reading, everyone!**

.

* * *

Severus terbangun di sebuah tempat yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia sedang terbaring di atas sebuah sofa panjang lembut yang berwarna putih, dan sejauh yang bisa ia lihat, hanya sofa itulah satu-satunya benda yang ada di tempat itu. Karena, ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan luas tak berujung yang tak berisikan apa-apa kecuali warna putih.

Putih, ke mana pun mata memandang. Hanya ada putih dan tak ada yang lain. Severus bahkan tidak bisa melihat perbedaan antara lantai dan langit-langit tempat itu, karena semuanya sama saja, seolah ia terperangkap di sebuah dunia aneh tanpa warna. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah sekarang ini ia sedang berhalusinasi lagi, apakah sebetulnya dia berada di Hogwarts tapi otaknya hanya menerjemahkannya sebagai warna putih belaka?

"Halo?" ia mencoba memanggil, dan suaranya menggaung di ruangan putih itu.

Severus menunduk, memandangi dirinya. Ia masih mengenakan jubah panjang hitamnya yang biasa, dan warna hitamnya kontras sekali dengan putih di sekitarnya. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Tempat apa ini?

"Selamat datang, Mr Snape."

Suara itu muncul tiba-tiba sekali, membuat Severus langsung berbalik. Di ujung ruangan putih itu, berdiri seseorang yang tadinya tak ada di sana. Seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan hitam rapi dan kacamata hitam, berkulit gelap, dan menyunggingkan senyum samar.

"Severus Snape," kata pria itu lagi, seraya berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Severus berada. "Kau sudah sampai di sini. Sebuah tempat yang tidak dikunjungi oleh sembarang orang. Kau sudah mendobrak benteng-benteng normalitas dan menemukan _kenyataan_."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" Severus mengernyit. "Dan siapa kau?"

"Namaku Morpheus," sahut si pria, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Severus. "Senang sekali, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Tapi Severus tidak menjabat tangan itu.

"Kau tidak nyata," kata Severus. Kedua matanya menyipit. "Aku sedang berhalusinasi."

"Aku ingin sekali mendebat perkataan itu, namun ketahuilah, bahwa _semua manusia_ di muka bumi ini berhalusinasi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Morpheus duduk di sofa itu dengan santai, lalu mempersilakan Severus untuk ikut duduk. "Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu, Mr Snape, dan ceritaku cukup rumit untuk bisa dipahami, olehmu dan oleh orang-orang sebelum kau."

"Orang-orang sebelum aku?"

Morpheus menyeringai padanya. "Ke mana orang gila pergi?"

"Ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

Morpheus tertawa. "Oh, ya. Tapi ke mana _benak_ mereka pergi?"

Severus membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi ia sama sekali tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" katanya akhirnya. "Aku tidak mengerti, dan kalau kau membuatku kebingungan lebih jauh lagi, aku akan jadi gila _sungguhan_."

"Mr Snape..."

Morpheus merendahkan suaranya, seketika menjadi serius.

"Kegilaan itu bagus, dan harus."

* * *

.

**Matrix is Might**

A Harry Potter and Matrix crossover

For Snape Day Challenge: Sci-Fi

_What separates reality from a dream is just a state of mind._

.

* * *

Morpheus melepas kacamata hitamnya—akhirnya—dan menampakkan sepasang mata gelap yang tenang. Kini Severus bisa memperkirakan usia pria itu, mungkin tak berbeda darinya, sekitar akhir tiga puluhan. Morpheus tampak terlalu bijak dan gagah berani untuk pria seusianya, dan ada sesuatu dalam penampilannya yang membuat Severus merasa seolah-olah ia sosok teladan.

Mungkin dia orang penting, pikir Severus. Tapi kenapa seorang yang penting mau bertemu dengan_nya_?

"Kutanya kau," kata Morpheus dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tahun berapa sekarang?"

"1999," jawab Severus cepat.

"Sayang sekali," Morpheus tersenyum prihatin, "tapi sekarang adalah tahun 2199, Mr Snape. Dunia yang kaulihat selama ini, _bukanlah_ duniamu. Kau mengenali _ini_?"

Morpheus merentangkan tangan, dan bersamaan dengan itu, ruangan putih itu perlahan-lahan bergolak dan tiba-tiba saja tidak lagi berwarna putih. Tempat itu berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat familier; dinding-dinding batu tumbuh di sekitar sofa putih tempat mereka duduk, jendela-jendela panjang muncul, lengkung-lengkung tinggi dan baju-baju zirah berdiri tegak di tiap tikungan...

"Hogwarts," bisik Severus.

"Tempat tinggalmu," kata Morpheus, mengangguk setuju. "Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts yang indah. Mari kita melihat beberapa hal lain."

Dan gambaran bagian dalam kastil di sekeliling mereka berubah, baju-baju zirah menghilang, digantikan petak-petak rumah kecil dan jalanan yang padat, toko-toko permen dan kantor pos burung hantu. "Hogsmeade," ucap Morpheus lagi. "Desa penyihir. Sekarang kita akan pindah lagi..." Dan sofa itu kini berada di tengah jalanan yang lebih ramai lagi, dengan sebuah toko berlabel _Flourish and Blotts_ berdiri di kanan mereka, dan gedung putih tinggi berukir _Gringotts_ menjulang di ujung jalan.

"Diagon Alley," desah Severus. "Apa maksudmu, menunjukkan semua tempat-tempat ini?"

"Nanti, Mr Snape. Nanti."

Pemandangan kembali berubah, kali ini menjadi Leaky Cauldron, yang letaknya di luar jalan masuk Diagon Alley. Lalu mereka berpindah lagi, untuk melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan jalan-jalan yang padat di pusat kota London. Muggle-Muggle menaiki mobil dan mengenakan pakaian kantor. Dan akhirnya, Morpheus membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat yang penuh sesak oleh manusia dan asap dan suara berisik...

"Stasiun King's Cross," Morpheus tersenyum. "Salah satu stasiun kereta terpenting di Eropa, bukan begitu?"

Severus tak menjawab.

"Masalahnya adalah, Mr Snape... semua yang kaulihat tadi _tidak nyata_."

"Apa maksudmu—_tidak nyata_?"

"Tidak nyata, alias _tidak ada_. Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley... kota-kota di Inggris, mulai dari London sampai Manchester, Bristol sampai Edinburgh... dan seluruh kota-kota di dunia ini, Tokyo, Jakarta, Rio de Janeiro... _semuanya tidak ada_."

"Kalau begitu, apa yang ada?"

"Semuanya hanyalah ilusi. Ilusi yang diciptakan oleh program komputer, yang ditanamkan ke dalam benakmu. Sebuah simulasi virtual yang artifisial, yang mengambil tempat di tahun 1999. Aku yakin kau menyukai karya seni? Lukisan?"

"Ya," jawab Severus ragu, memikirkan lukisan-lukisan sihir yang bergerak di Hogwarts. "Kenapa?"

"Bayangkan dirimu sedang memandangi sebuah lukisan. Lukisan yang sangat indah, begitu hidup, dan menghipnotismu. Dalam sekejap, kau merasa dirimu seolah _masuk_ ke dalam lukisan itu, dan kau pun _tinggal_ di dalamnya, lupa pada eksistensi aslimu. Itulah yang sedang terjadi padamu, dan pada semua manusia di muka bumi ini.

"Kau mengira dirimu hidup di Hogwarts, sebuah sekolah sihir ternama. Seorang remaja di Bangkok mengira dirinya sedang membeli surat kabar. Seorang pria di Los Angeles mengira ia sedang bekerja di kantor. Seorang pemulung mengira dirinya tinggal di pinggiran Belfast. Namun _semua itu tidak benar_, karena dunia yang kita lihat dengan mata kita, bukanlah dunia yang sebenarnya.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan kepadamu _dunia yang sebenarnya_."

Mendadak, sebuah layar raksasa muncul dari ketiadaan, menggantung di hadapan sofa putih mereka seperti TV besar.

"TV Muggle," kata Severus, sebelum sempat memikirkan perkataannya.

Morpheus tertawa dengan suara dalam. "Penyihir, dan nonpenyihir, hanyalah bagian dari keragaman yang diciptakan dalam Matriks. Seperti juga suku, agama, dan kewarganegaraan."

"Apa itu Matriks?"

Tapi layar itu sudah menampakkan sebuah gambar yang menyita perhatiannya. Gambar yang menampilkan sebuah ruangan raksasa yang dipenuhi lengan-lengan hidrolik yang tak henti-hentinya bergerak, seperti mesin jam mekanis yang punya nyawa tersendiri. Dan di antara lengan-lengan mesin itu, dalam wadah-wadah cairan yang ribuan bahkan jutaan banyaknya, tampaklah...

"Manusia?"

"Betul sekali, Mr Snape. _Ini_ adalah dunia nyata. Dirimu, dan milyaran penduduk dunia saat ini, sedang tertidur. Tertidur di dalam wadah-wadah yang kaulihat itu. Sebuah sistem komputer terhubung ke tubuhmu di dalam sana, memberi otakmu sensasi seolah-olah kau sedang berada di suatu tempat, padahal sebetulnya kalian _tidur_, dan tak pernah bangun dari mimpi itu."

Kalimat-kalimat Morpheus mulai terdengar seperti omong kosong Muggle. Sistem komputer, dunia virtual... hal-hal yang tak pernah dipahami Severus...

Ia mulai merasa pusing dan limbung.

"Kuasai dirimu, Mr Snape," desis Morpheus. "Saat ini kau pun sedang tertidur, dan ruangan ini pun sebetulnya tidak nyata. Kau belum terbangun, tapi _nyaris_."

"Tapi siapa kau?" teriak Severus, terengah, kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Aku adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang berhasil bangun dari tidur panjang itu," jelas Morpheus, ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah, seolah-olah dia sudah melakukan percakapan seperti ini ratusan kali. "Aku memanjat keluar dari kebohongan, dan menemukan kebenaran. Tadinya aku juga seperti kau. Hidup di dunia virtual dan tak menyadari bahwa diriku sedang dibohongi oleh sebuah program komputer. Tapi aku terbangun."

"Bagaimana kau bisa terbangun?"

"Alasan yang sama dengan bagaimana _kau _terbangun." Morpheus tersenyum. "Alasan yang sama dengan bagaimana _semua orang_ terbangun. Kita mulai kehilangan pegangan pada realitas."

Kata-kata itu kembali terngiang di telinga Severus: kata-kata si Penyembuh di St Mungo. Bahwa Severus akan mulai mempertanyakan realitas. Dengan kata lain, mulai _gila_.

"Otakmu, dan otak milyaran manusia di dunia, terhubung bersama-sama ke dalam dunia virtual itu. Dunia yang kaulihat sehari-harimu adalah dunia Matriks, yang tak lebih dari sebuah simulasi komputer. Ketika benakmu mulai goyah, otakmu terganggu, dan jiwamu gelisah, itu adalah tanda-tanda bahwa dirimu mulai akan terbangun. Kau _bertanya_. Kau _curiga_. Kau tidak memandang dunia dengan cara yang sama seperti orang lain. _Apakah hal-hal yang kulihat ini nyata, atau hanya khayalanku saja?_"

"Waktu itu," sela Severus, "di kantorku, saat aku kena serangan halusinasi. Aku melihat seorang pria, kurus tinggi, berpakaian sepertimu..."

"Dia adalah Agen Smith," jawab Morpheus tanpa basa-basi. "Agen Smith adalah bagian dari program komputer."

"Apa?"

"Jelas, karena dunia di sekelilingmu tak lebih dari sekadar program komputer, orang yang kaulihat itu juga program komputer. Agen Smith adalah pengawas, semacam polisi patroli dunia Matriks, yang bertugas untuk menjaga keutuhan Matriks."

"Dengan kata lain... dia menjaga agar tidak ada orang yang terbangun?"

"Betul, Mr Snape. Kalau ada orang yang mulai mengalami gejala-gejala sepertimu, kegilaan tahap awal, tanda-tanda bahwa akan terbangun dan meninggalkan dunia Matriks untuk masuk ke dunia nyata, maka Agen Smith akan mengejarmu dan membunuhmu, karena kau bisa mengganggu keutuhan dunia Matriks."

"Dia datang untuk membunuhku?"

"Ya. Tapi tenang saja, rencananya gagal. Rekan-rekanku, Neo dan Trinity, berhasil melumpuhkannya untuk sementara waktu."

"Tapi apa gunanya dia membunuhku, kalau aku sedang hidup di dunia Matriks? Bukankah itu hanya dunia virtual? Bukankah tubuh asliku sedang tertidur dalam wadah-wadah yang tadi itu?"

"Ya, namun bukankah jasad dan jiwamu terhubung dan hidup dalam satu eksistensi, Mr Snape? Tubuh fisikmu tertidur, dan jiwamu hidup di dunia Matriks, yang kauyakini sebagai dunia nyata, meskipun bukan. Jika, di dunia Matriks, kulitmu tersayat pisau atau tersiram air panas, jiwa_mu_ merasakan sakit _fisik_," Morpheus tersenyum lagi. "Rasa sakit ada di dalam jiwa. Kalau kau menusukkan belati ke perutmu, di dunia Matriks, tubuh fisikmu di dalam wadah akan ikut terkoyak berdarah-darah. Kau dan jiwamu adalah satu."

Kemudian, keheningan yang cukup lama melanda keduanya. Morpheus mungkin sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dikatakan, dan Severus juga tak bicara, meskipun ada sejuta pertanyaan melompat di benaknya, menuntut jawaban. Namun demikian, meskipun Severus sudah merasakan keganjilan sejak awal, mulai dari ruangan putih yang aneh ini, sampai cerita dahsyat Morpheus yang membuatnya terguncang, toh ia memercayainya.

Karena, ada sesuatu dalam percakapan ini, sesuatu di dunia putih ini, yang membuat Severus yakin bahwa Morpheus benar. Bahwa Severus tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau berkhayal. Bahwa kegilaan yang dialaminya adalah jalan menuju kebenaran. Bahwa ia seharusnya berbahagia, karena kini ia sudah akan terbangun, di dunia nyata yang sudah seharusnya—

"Jadi, ini tahun 2199," Severus mengulangi.

"Betul."

"Hogwarts, London, Inggris, semuanya tidak nyata."

"Ya."

"Sekarang aku sedang tertidur dan bermimpi panjang."

"Tepat."

Fragmen-fragmen pikiran mulai melandanya. Keping-keping memori. Kilasan masa kecilnya di Spinner's End. Orangtuanya. Kehidupannya. Pertemuannya dengan Lily dan Petunia ketika masih kanak-kanak...

"Lily," desah Severus. "Ia juga tidak nyata?"

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan Lily Evans?"

"Kau _tahu_ dia?"

"Kami sudah mengecek latarbelakangmu, Mr Snape, tentu saja kami tahu tentang dia," kata Morpheus. "Lily Evans sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Ya. Dia tidak nyata?"

"Tentu saja dia nyata. Dia hidup, dulu dia juga tertidur dalam wadah, tapi kemudian dia meninggal."

"Dan tak sempat terbangun," desis Severus penuh sesal, getir.

Morpheus meletakkan tangan di bahu Severus. "Banyak sekali orang yang tidak sempat terbangun. Kau adalah satu dari sedikit sekali orang yang bisa. Orang-orang _normal_ mengira diri mereka sudah hidup cukup nyaman dan sama sekali tidak tergerak mempertanyakan eksistensi mereka."

"Kenalan-kenalanku," gumam Severus, "Minerva, Filius, Rubeus... para guru, murid-muridku... Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy... mereka semua..." Severus tak bisa membayangkan, bahwa semua orang itu kini tengah tertidur, dan mengira diri mereka berada di Hogwarts, padahal tidak...

"Kebenaran memang pahit rasanya," Morpheus mengangguk setuju. "Tapi kau harus belajar untuk menerimanya."

Severus menunduk, memandang lantai yang putih pekat. Lehernya kaku dan tegang, kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ajaib sekali, menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya ia sedang bermimpi, namun semua terasa begitu nyata.

"Kurasa," kata Morpheus akhirnya, "sudah waktunya kau bangun."

.

.

.

Sejenak, dunia putih memudar, lenyap dalam gelombang warna hitam yang membekukan. Severus merasa dirinya seperti melayang-layang dalam gelap, namun sebuah naluri di ujung benaknya memerintahkannya untuk _berenang_, menembus gelombang hitam itu. Bergerak ke atas. Mencari secercah cahaya yang entah akan datang atau tidak.

_Aku bermimpi_, pikirnya. _Aku bermimpi didatangi seorang laki-laki aneh bernama Morpheus, yang mengatakan bahwa selama ini aku hidup di dunia Matriks. Kalau aku membuka mataku, aku akan terbangun di kantorku di ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts._

Ia terus bergerak dan bergerak. Menyeruak. Menggapai.

_Bangunlah_, pikirnya. _Bangun, dan pergilah ke St Mungo sebelum kegilaan ini bertambah parah..._

Dan matanya terbuka.

Beberapa hal terjadi sekaligus.

Ketika matanya terbuka, ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kelopak matanya, seolah kelopaknya sudah menempel erat selama berabad-abad dan melekat seperti lem. Lalu tangannya, yang sedari tahu menggerapai ke atas, secara refleks bergerak menembus sebuah lapisan berlendir aneh yang membuka ke sebuah langit-langit luas yang berderak-derak. Kedua kakinya menendang-nendang, dan dia menyadari bahwa ada suara kecipak air di bawahnya, cairan kental aneh yang bergolak karena pergerakan tubuhnya.

Dan betapa ngerinya ia, ketika melihat sulur-sulur kabel membelit tubuhnya seperti rangkaian ular berbisa.

Ia menjerit.

Tempat ini sama sekali bukan Hogwarts. Dan ketika ia memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, Severus menyadari bahwa ia berada di semacam _rahim_ raksasa, berisi cairan ketuban dan kabel yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan dinding rahim. Tempat yang nyaman untuk seorang bayi yang tertidur, menunggu untuk dilahirkan.

_Aku sudah lahir_, pikirnya. Terbangun dari mimpi, dan memanjat keluar dari wadah raksasa berisi cairan ini, persis seperti kata Morpheus.

Tempat itu persis seperti gambaran yang ditunjukkan Morpheus tadi. Ada wadah-wadah, jutaan banyaknya, diurus oleh mesin bertangan banyak yang tampak tidak manusiawi. Di kiri-kanan Severus, ada banyak _rahim-rahim_ lain, dan manusia-manusia di dalamnya tertidur pulas, berguncang dalam cairan ketuban mereka, dengan mata terpejam. Mungkin, mereka bermimpi sedang pergi ke sekolah atau belanja di pasar...

"Halo, Mr Snape."

Dia bergerak menuju suara itu, tangannya mencengkeram tepi wadah yang dingin. Air bergelombang di bawah tubuhnya. "Morpheus?"

Morpheus berdiri dalam sebuah kendaraan raksasa yang melayang di udara, tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau sudah bangun."

Severus, yang baru saja menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenakan selembar pakaian pun, menenggelamkan dirinya sampai ke dada dan mendongak menatap Morpheus. "Aku merasa lemah," katanya. "Aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri, dan otot-ototku terasa letih..."

"Memang, karena selama ini kau tertidur dan tubuhmu tak pernah digerakkan. Kau akan pulih dengan cepat, tenang saja."

Dia mengulurkan tangan kepada Severus, yang menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata."

* * *

.

**to be c****ontinued**

.

* * *

**A/N**: Oke, ternyata saya menghabiskan satu chapter penuh untuk menjelaskan logika Matrix dan saya harap bisa dimengerti. Kalau Anda punya waktu senggang, silakan nonton film Matrix supaya nggak kebingungan orz *digiling* Kalau ada pertanyaan, mohon diajukan supaya bisa saya jelaskan di chapter berikutnya (?)

Kalau di film Matrix, aslinya, setiap kali Morpheus mau 'membangunkan' seseorang, dia selalu memberi dua pilihan pil untuk ditelan: pil biru atau pil merah. Dengan kata lain, orang itu bisa memilih untuk menerima kenyataan (bahwa dunia di sekitarnya tidak nyata) atau tidak. Tapi saya nggak masukin adegan itu karena takut jadinya kepanjangan (padahal harusnya itu cukup krusial sih buat Matrix universe) orz *abaikan*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter adalah milik J. K. Rowling. Matrix adalah milik Warner Bros Pictures. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

.

* * *

Morpheus membawa Severus, yang hanya berbalut kain lusuh, ke sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti reruntuhan kapal induk masa depan: penuh kerangka baja berkarat dan rantai-rantai yang bergelantungan, dengan lantai dari logam yang berkeretak, dan langit-langit tinggi tak kelihatan. Tempat itu amat luas tapi juga amat sepi. Sebuah ruangan berisi seperangkat komputer yang menampilkan garis-garis hijau yang tak bisa dimengerti.

Ada beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu; semuanya menoleh ketika Morpheus dan Severus masuk.

Orang-orang itu mengenakan pakaian serbakelabu lengan panjang yang tampak compang-camping. Mereka semua berambut pendek, baik pria maupun wanita, dan mereka punya tanda-tanda melingkar aneh di tubuh mereka. Ada semacam sekrup hitam menancap di belakang kepala mereka.

"Teman-teman," kata Morpheus. "Kuperkenalkan Severus Snape."

"Hai," kata seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dan berambut hitam pendek. "Aku Trinity."

"Neo." Seorang lelaki muda menjabat tangan Severus. "Senang sekali, akhirnya kau sampai juga di sini."

Jadi merekalah Neo dan Trinity yang disebut-sebut Morpheus tadi, teman-teman Morpheus yang membantunya 'menuntaskan misi' untuk membangunkan sebanyak mungkin jiwa yang terperangkap di dunia Matriks. Segera saja Severus berkenalan dengan semua orang dalam ruangan itu, dan tanpa diinginkan olehnya, tiba-tiba ia berseru, "Jadi, kalian semua nyata?"

Semua orang tertawa, seolah sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ya," jawab Trinity dengan senyum lebar. "Sangat nyata."

"Kau akan kebingungan sedikit, tapi kau akan terbiasa," Neo menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Neo adalah salah satu yang 'termuda' di sini," ujar Morpheus, "dia baru 'bangun' beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sekarang, lihatlah, dia baik-baik saja."

"Terlalu baik," Neo tersenyum.

Morpheus kemudian membawa Severus keluar dari ruangan itu, menuju ruangan lain yang lebih sempit. Sebuah tempat tidur tingkat bersandar pada sisi ruangan, dengan cermin kecil di sisi lain, dan setumpuk pakaian lusuh di dalam keranjang.

"Sebaiknya kau berpakaian. Kau benar-benar seperti bayi yang baru lahir." Ia pergi sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan bunyi derit keras.

Sepeninggal Morpheus, Severus mulai merasa pening lagi, dan ia terduduk di tepi tempat tidur itu, merasa mual. Di mana dirinya? Sebuah tempat yang katanya _dunia nyata_? Jadi, seperti inikah dunia nyata itu? Bukan kastil megah, bukan kota sumpek? Tapi kapal induk futuristik yang kelabu?

Severus meraih cermin di dinding, dan terperanjat.

Itukah dirinya? Sosok di dalam cermin?

Di dalam cermin, tampaklah seorang pria berwajah lonjong dan berhidung bengkok (rupanya hidungnya ikut patah walaupun tubuh fisiknya tidur), namun tidak ada rambut di kepalanya. Tidak ada rambut hitam panjang menjuntai di sisi wajah, hanya ada kulit yang licin botak. Rambut-rambut halus tampak menyebar di kepalanya, seperti rambut bayi, tapi hanya itu. Dan betapa herannya Severus, di kepalanya juga ada sekrup-sekrup hitam, seperti di kepala orang-orang tadi. Tempat kabel-kabel tadinya menancap.

Siapa dirinya? Siapa itu?

Serta-merta, cermin itu jatuh dari tangannya, dan pecah berantakan di lantai logam.

* * *

.

**Matrix is Might**

A Harry Potter and Matrix crossover

For Snape Day Challenge: Sci-Fi

_What separates reality from a dream is just a state of mind._

.

* * *

'Dunia nyata' memang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk.

Selama beberapa hari pertama, Severus menghabiskan banyak waktu di semacam klinik kumuh darurat tempat ia menjalani serangkaian terapi, seperti perbaikan massa otot dan pengembalian fungsi tubuh. Tubuhnya, yang sudah tertidur selama hampir empat puluh tahun, belum terbiasa mengalami kehidupan fisik yang sesungguhnya.

Selain itu, Severus terkadang masih sering menanyai teman-teman barunya hal-hal yang membuat mereka semua terbahak-bahak, seperti pada percakapan pagi itu.

"Jadi, aku bukan penyihir?"

Morpheus menyodorkan secangkir kopi padanya. "Bukan."

"Aku... _Muggle_?"

"Sulit untuk mengatakannya seperti itu, karena memang _tidak ada_ penyihir di dunia nyata, maka secara otomatis tidak ada istilah 'nonpenyihir'," jelas Neo. "Program komputer itu menciptakan dunia penyihir di dalam Matriks dengan tujuan supaya Bumi lebih 'menarik'."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalian berbohong padaku atau tidak?" tanya Severus kaku.

"Kau tidak _tahu_," jawab Trinity dengan suara misterius, "kau _sadar_."

Selama bertahun-tahun hidup sebagai penyihir Hitam, Severus tahu cara-cara melayangkan mantra tanpa tongkat sihir. Begitu pula cara menggunakan Legilimency kepada lawan bicara. Sesungguhnya, sejak pertama kali ia tiba di sini, Severus sudah _sadar_ bahwa dirinya memang tak bisa menyihir, karena tak satu pun hal magis telah terjadi di atas kapal induk itu, tidak meskipun ia telah bersusah-payah mencoba. Menerbangkan sehelai bulu pun tidak.

Beginilah rasanya hidup menjadi Muggle, pikirnya.

"Aku paham perasaanmu," kata Neo tiba-tiba, memandangi Severus dengan tertarik. "Kau tiba-tiba bukan lagi dirimu yang dulu. Kau dulu penyihir hebat. Seorang guru di sekolah sihir. Membuat bermacam-macam ramuan ajaib yang berkhasiat aneh-aneh. Tapi sekarang..."

"Aku hanya manusia biasa?"

"Kau _tidak_ hanya manusia biasa," sela Morpheus. "_Tidak ada_ orang yang biasa. Kita semua berada di muka Bumi demi misi kita masing-masing. Dan Mr Snape, kutanya kau, apakah kau rindu menyihir?"

"Apa maksudmu, rindu?"

"Kau merindukan kehidupanmu yang dulu, ketika kau bisa mengirim mantra-mantra ke udara?"

"Aku—"

Kalau ada satu hal yang sangat Severus rindukan, maka itu adalah Hogwarts. Rumahnya. Mungkin ia akan merindukan beberapa hal lain, seperti misalnya... rekan-rekannya... guru-guru... Miss Hermione Granger...

Severus membelalak. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan?

Morpheus tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau siap mengemban misi barumu?"

"Misi apa?" Severus mendongak menatap Morpheus, yang sudah berdiri dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya. "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba diberi misi?"

"Semua penghuni kapal ini punya misi."

"Dan apa itu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" ujar Trinity. "Kau sudah melihat milyaran wadah itu ketika kau bangun, kan? Orang-orang yang sedang tertidur itu? Mereka yang hidup dalam kebohongan sepanjang usia mereka?"

"Kita akan... _membangunkan_ mereka?" kata Severus, tak percaya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Trinity lugas, seolah semuanya sudah jelas.

"Tapi..." Severus bertahan. "Kenapa kita _harus_ melakukannya? Mungkin saja... mungkin saja mereka lebih _bahagia_ jika tidak mengetahui kebenarannya..."

"Kenapa _harus_?" Mata Trinity melebar. "Kenapa kita _harus_ menghentikan seseorang yang kecanduan narkotika, padahal orang itu hidup dalam kenikmatan? Mr Snape, kebenaran memang pahit, tapi itulah kebenaran. Nilai validitasnya tidak berubah hanya karena kau menyukainya atau tidak."

"Dan kita memang _harus_, karena kita membutuhkan pasukan besar," tambah Neo. "Kita harus melawan superkomputer pintar yang telah mengecoh umat manusia. Dialah musuh kita, memerangkap kita dalam dunia Matriks yang semu, dan kita harus bergerak untuk melawan. Inilah misi kita yang sebenarnya. Pilihanmulah, untuk menjadi bagian darinya atau tidak."

Severus kehilangan kata-kata. Kalau memang betul begitu... kalau memang dia harus ikut dengan Morpheus, Neo, dan Trinity dalam _misi_ mereka...

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" katanya akhirnya.

"_Well_, Mr Snape..." Morpheus memulai.

"Panggil aku Severus."

Morpheus menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Oke, Severus, pertama-tama, kita akan menjalani latihan."

.

.

.

Severus dibawa ke ruangan penuh komputer yang sudah sering dilewatinya sebelumnya. Ia diminta duduk pada sebuah kursi panjang yang dipenuhi kabel-kabel dan elektroda di sekitarnya, dan seorang operator duduk di depan seperangkat komputer yang menampilkan garis-garis hijau aneh. Morpheus mengambil serangkai kabel dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Severus.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan, Sev," ucapnya.

"Ke mana?" tanya Severus ngeri, menatap kabel-kabel itu. Ia teringat pengalaman mengerikannya ketika ia baru 'bangun'. Kabel-kabel menancap di tubuhnya seperti belenggu.

"Ke dunia Matriks," jawab Morpheus lancar. "Kau akan tidur di kursi ini, dan aku akan menancapkan kabel ini di kepalamu. Memang begitulah cara kerjanya."

"Apa maksudmu—aku _kembali_ ke dunia yang tidak nyata itu?"

"Betul," kata Neo, yang sudah duduk di kursi lain di sebelah Severus. "Namun, kali ini, kau _tahu_ bahwa dunia itu tidak nyata. Jadi, kau bisa dengan mudah terbangun kembali di sini."

"Untuk apa aku pergi ke dunia Matriks lagi?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjalankan misimu," tukas Trinity. "Kaupikir bagaimana caranya membangunkan orang-orang itu, kalau bukan dengan masuk ke dunia di mana mereka berada kini, lalu meminta mereka untuk _berpikir_, membuka mata, dan bangun?"

"Tidak bisakah kita mencabut kabel di kepala-kepala mereka saja _sekarang_?" Severus berkeras.

"Tidak," jawab Morpheus. "Mereka harus bangun dengan _kesadaran_ mereka sendiri, itulah kuncinya. Jika kita mencabut kabel mereka, sama saja kita memotong tali pusar di dalam tubuh seorang ibu. Bayinya akan langsung mati. Tidak, si bayi harus menggeliat keluar terlebih dahulu, terlahir ke dunia, baru kemudian tali pusarnya dipotong."

"Kedengarannya amat mustahil..."

Morpheus menggeleng. "Bahwa kita semua berada di sini _sekarang_, adalah bukti bahwa hal itu tidak mustahil. Sekarang kuminta kau untuk berbaring."

Severus membaringkan tubuhnya dengan patuh. Dan begitu kepalanya menyentuh kepala kursi, segalanya menjadi hitam kelam.

Hanya sedetik.

Detik berikutnya, dia mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah sebuah lapangan kosong yang luas, angin dingin menghembus wajahnya, khas udara London yang sejuk namun berpolusi. Severus melihat ke bawah, dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang mengenakan jubah hitam panjangnya yang biasa, yang terasa sangat familier di tubuhnya. Ia kaget ketika merasakan helai-helai rambutnya di lehernya; ia tidak lagi botak.

Lalu mendadak saja, seperti orang ber-Apparate, sosok Neo muncul di sampingnya. Neo mengenakan pakaian serbahitam pula, dengan kacamata hitam terpasang kokoh di wajahnya. Berikutnya muncul Trinity, yang memakai setelan kulit penuh senjata api, diikuti oleh Morpheus, yang bertubuh tinggi besar dan jas panjang hitamnya kelihatan berat.

"Di mana kita?" tanya Severus segera.

"London, tahun 1999. Lapangan kecil ini selalu sepi, cocok untuk tempat latihan kita."

"Kenapa kita harus berlatih di sini?"

"Karena," Trinity berusaha bersabar, "dunia Matriks adalah tempat kita beroperasi. Kita harus mengenalinya, menjadi terbiasa dengannya. Kau akan lihat nanti."

"Severus," kata Morpheus segera. "Di dunia ini, kau adalah penyihir, kan?"

Severus, yang masih merasa aneh, karena sekarang dunia di sekitarnya benar-benar terasa seperti dunia mimpi, meraba saku dalam jubahnya dan menarik keluar sebatang tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir miliknya, yang telah puluhan tahun ia gunakan.

"Lakukanlah sihirmu," ujar Neo.

"Bisakah?" bisik Severus. Bukankah dia ini sebetulnya tidak bisa menyihir?

"Di dunia Matriks, kau bisa menjadi apa pun, kau bisa melakukan apa pun, selama kau _sadar_ bahwa segalanya bisa dimanipulasi," jelas Morpheus. "Bagi mereka yang belum terbangun, mereka tak bisa melakukannya. Tapi kita, yang sadar bahwa semua ini tak lebih dari sekadar program komputer, kita bisa membelokkan program-program itu, dan melakukan hal-hal di luar batas normal."

"Seperti?"

"Seperti, _aku_ bisa menyihir dengan tongkat itu." Trinity merebut tongkat Severus, dan tiba-tiba mengacungkannya keras-keras, "_Abrakadabra!_" teriaknya.

Ujung tongkat meletus dan mengeluarkan dua ekor burung gereja kecil yang sibuk berkicau.

"Tidak ada mantra _abrakadabra_," geram Severus kepadanya. "Itu mantra yang dibuat-buat oleh Muggle."

"Ada saja," sahut Trinity, "karena aku yang menciptakannya, dan aku _membuatnya_ terjadi. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Neo: dia bisa menahan tembakan peluru hanya dengan mengangkat satu tangan. Bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi? Dengan kekuatan pikiranmu."

"Ini alam mimpi, kan?" kata Neo. "Kau bisa melakukan apa saja."

Memutuskan untuk memercayai semua itu, Severus mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Meskipun ia telah menggunakan tongkat itu sejuta kali sebelumnya, entah kenapa, kali ini, ia merasa gugup dan mulai gemetaran. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan dunia ini, sekarang, dan rasanya aneh. Ia mengucapkan mantra pertama yang terlintas di benaknya.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

Seekor rusa betina perak berderap keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, cahayanya berpendar terang.

"Indah sekali," ucap Trinity, sementara rusa itu berlarian di sekitar mereka.

"Patronus yang kauciptakan adalah hal _biasa_, Severus," kata Morpheus. "Semua penyihir bisa melakukannya. Sekarang, kau harus membuatnya jadi _berbeda_. Menjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibuat oleh penyihir lain."

Bagaimana caranya? Entahlah. Bagaimana kau memanipulasi alam mimpi? Semuanya begitu kabur dan membingungkan. Severus memikirkan bagaimana tadi Trinity menggunakan mantra yang tidak pernah eksis, tapi tetap bisa menyihir. Bagaimana Neo dikatakan bisa menahan peluru dengan satu tangan. Apa yang bisa Severus lakukan, kalau begitu?

Dia mengangkat tongkatnya lagi, dan berkonsentrasi. _Kau bisa melakukan apa pun_, dia membatin, _menciptakan apa pun..._

Di hadapan mereka, rusa betina perak itu menunduk, melangkah kecil, lalu kemudian sosoknya mulai mengerut. Pendar menyilaukan masih menyelimutinya, namun bentuknya berubah. Mengecil dan berganti wujud. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melihat seekor berang-berang perak berlarian di lapangan dengan riang.

Severus mengerutkan keningnya. Berang-berang?

Tapi Morpheus sudah bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali! Kau melakukan Transfigurasi pada Patronus-mu, yang jelas tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh penyihir normal. Nah, sekarang kita bisa mencoba sihir lain yang lebih menarik."

Namun tak ada hal lain yang menarik bagi Severus selain si berang-berang perak, yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Tadi dia tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa, hanya membayangkan saja Patronus itu berubah, entah menjadi apa. Lalu kemudian ia teringat pada sesuatu—seseorang...

Orang yang sama dengan yang sudah menyertainya selama beberapa bulan terakhir...

"Sev?" Trinity memanggil, dan Severus tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ya?" dia membalas, entah kenapa suaranya bergetar.

"Tadi kukatakan bahwa, kau bisa melakukan berbagai perubahan dengan sihirmu, apa pun itu," kata Neo. "Dan sekarang, kutantang kau untuk duel."

"Apa—duel? Denganmu?"

Morpheus tersenyum misterius. "Kau takut padanya?"

"Tidak, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, kita duel," simpul Neo dengan tegas. "Kau dan aku. Duel penyihir."

"Tapi kau bukan penyihir."

"Aku," kata Neo pelan, "adalah _segalanya_."

Dan saat berikutnya, Neo merentangkan lengannya, dan tubuhnya terangkat beberapa sentimeter di atas tanah, lalu melayang mundur menuju satu titik di ujung lapangan. "Di dunia Matriks, tidak ada yang mustahil! Kau siap?"

Severus tidak siap, tapi ia mengangguk.

Morpheus berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka, bertindak sebagai wasit, menyuruh keduanya saling membungkuk, lalu melontarkan aba-aba seperti pemimpin pertandingan lari. "Dan... _mulai_."

Lalu terdengar ledakan keras, dan detik berikutnya Severus terhuyung, tanah mengotori pakaiannya.

"Ayolah!" teriak Neo. "Lawan aku!"

Neo tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir; ia hanya mengangkat kedua tangan dan menghadapkan telapaknya kepada lawan. Gerakannya lambat dan perlahan-lahan, namun entah bagaimana ia telah mengirimkan Mantra Peledak kepada Severus. Severus mengangkat tongkat sihirnya, berseru, "_Protego!_" namun Neo meruntuhkan pertahanannya dengan Mantra Reduksi.

Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghancurkan Mantra Pelindung dengan sebuah _reducto_? Tapi itulah yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah duel antara seorang penyihir biasa, yang konvensional, melawan seseorang yang sangat menikmati berada di dunia Matriks, yang dengan mudahnya membelokkan mantra-mantra, menikungkan kutukan-kutukan, menciptakan hokus-pokus yang tak lazim...

Itu dia.

Kalau Neo bisa membelokkan kutukan, maka Severus juga bisa.

Ia berdiri tegak. Pasir dan debu masih beterbangan di sekitarnya. Lalu dibuangnya tongkat sihirnya ke tanah.

Neo menunduk menatapnya, menilai.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak butuh tongkat," ujar Severus dengan jelas. "Aku akan berduel dengan cara_mu_."

"Dengan cara Matriks," Neo mengangguk setuju, dan kembali mengangkat tangannya.

Severus memulai dengan mantra yang paling sederhana—_stupefy_—dan melengkungkan kedua tangannya sehingga sinar merah yang seharusnya hanya berjumlah satu dan bergerak lurus, memancar dari kesepuluh jari-jari tangannya dan meroket menuju Neo. Neo mengibaskan jas panjangnya dan sinar merah itu teredam.

"Bagus sekali, kau mulai berimprovisasi," kata Trinity, yang berdiri di sebelah Morpheus, menonton dari tengah-tengah lapangan.

Severus berpikir.

Ini adalah sebuah duel tanpa batas. Duel alam pikiran. Ia memejamkan matanya, melantunkan Mantra Panggil dalam hati.

Lapangan itu berderak, lalu butir demi butir batu terangkat dari tanah. Batu-batu kecil dan besar, tumpul dan tajam, berongga dan padat, semuanya melayang tinggi dari tempatnya dari seluruh permukaan tanah di sekitar Severus. Batu-batu itu terbang menghampirinya, dipanggil oleh _accio_, lalu dengan memfokuskan pikirannya kepada Neo, Severus berputar dan jubahnya berkibar, dan memerintahkan batu-batu itu untuk melesat ke targetnya.

Secepat peluru, batu-batu itu menghujani Neo. Pemuda itu terhuyung sedikit, namun berhasil menghindari sebagian besar serangan. Ia mengangguk kepada Severus, tersenyum. _Bagus_, katanya tanpa suara.

Lalu Neo mengirim petir kepada Severus, yang menolaknya dengan Mantra Pelindung berupa benteng karet raksasa. Severus menyemburkan api dan sepuluh ekor ular yang mendesis ke arah Neo, dan lawannya itu terbang ke angkasa, menghujani lapangan dengan air sedingin es yang membuat apinya membeku. Mereka saling serang, saling balas; Severus dan Neo saling mengucap mantra-mantra yang tak pernah ada, menekuk sihir-sihir yang mustahil, menciptakan angin topan dan hujan peluru perak, menghancurkan separo lapangan itu menjadi jurang dalam...

Dan ketika Severus terduduk di tanah, kehabisan ide penyerangan, ia menatap Neo, yang berdiri di seberang jurang, dan _terpikir_ mengenai suatu hal.

Apa keahlian Severus Snape yang paling diandalkannya?

Jawaban nomor satu pastilah ramuan. Dia adalah Ahli Ramuan terbaik di seluruh Inggris, terang saja. Tapi ada satu hal lain... hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang... _Legilimency_.

Dia bisa menerawang pikiran orang lain. Dan kini, di dunia Matriks, dia pasti bisa melakukannya dengan lebih.

Severus menatap Neo, dan berusaha berkonsentrasi, membatin, _legilimens, legilimens, legilimens_...

Ia berusaha menangkap pikiran Neo yang berpendar dalam benaknya. Apa langkahnya selanjutnya? Serangan macam apa yang akan ia lakukan? Kalau saja Severus bisa mengetahui rencana Neo, gerakannya yang berikutnya, maka ia akan menciptakan proteksi paling unggul untuk menepisnya...

Severus melihat fragmen-fragmen mantra sihir di dalam pikiran Neo, naga-naga bernapaskan asap, _pixie-pixie_ bergigi tajam mematikan. Segera Severus memutar otak. Untuk melawan naga, dia harus menyerang daerah mata, kelemahan terbesarnya. Untuk melawan _pixie_...

"ARGH!"

Neo menjerit, terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan Severus mengangkat mantranya. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

"Kau!" pekik Neo, kedua tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya. "Kau mengacaukan kepalaku!"

"Aku melakukan Legilimency," kata Severus dengan suara bersalah. "Maaf. Memang jika terlalu kuat, kau akan merasa tidak nyaman..."

"Tidak nyaman _apanya_? Kau berusaha _mengubah_ pikiranku!"

"Apa?" Severus tergagap. "Tidak, bukan begitu cara kerjanya. Legilimency adalah sihir untuk mengetahui isi pikiranmu, bukan mengubahnya."

"Lalu kenapa naga-naga dalam kepalaku tiba-tiba kehilangan mata mereka? Kenapa _pixie-pixie_ itu tiba-tiba terkurung dalam jaring? Kau memanipulasi pikiranku, dan semua itu di luar kendaliku!"

Severus merinding.

Morpheus mengangkat tangannya. "Apa? Betulkah itu, Severus?"

"Aku... aku _memang_ berpikir tentang menyerang mata naga... maksudku, Neo _berencana_ mengeluarkan naga dalam serangannya yang berikut, maka aku berpikir untuk melawannya..."

"Tapi benarkah itu?" Morpheus mengguncang tubuh Severus. "Kau _mengubah_ pikirannya?"

Neo terbang menghampiri mereka, menyeberangi jurang itu, mulutnya menganga. Trinity menatap Severus dengan mata membelalak. "Sev, kau... siapa lagi yang menguasai Legilimency di dunia ini?"

"Yang kutahu hanyalah Lord Voldemort dan Albus Dumbledore... dan keduanya sudah meninggal."

"Kau sadar apa artinya ini?" seru Trinity. "Dengan kemampuan Legilimency-mu yang diperkuat, kau akan bisa mempengaruhi cara berpikir orang-orang, membantu mereka untuk mulai bertanya tentang dunia nyata, sehingga mereka lebih cepat terbangun!"

Sejak tadi, Severus masih saja merinding. Dan dugaannya benar.

Dengan kemampuan seperti ini... dirinya, yang merupakan penyihir Hitam andal, ditambah keahliannya dalam berbagai bidang ilmu sihir, dan tidak terbatasnya dunia Matriks...

"Pikirkan itu, Sev," kata Morpheus sungguh-sungguh. "Kau akan menyelamatkan hidup banyak orang."

Mau tak mau, Severus memikirkan Hogwarts. Memikirkan orang-orang yang masih terperangkap di dunia yang mereka kira nyata. Kini, Severus bisa membangunkan mereka. Membangunkan Minerva. Filius. Pomona.

Membangunkan Hermione Granger...

Morpheus mengulurkan tangan, menepukkannya pada bahu Severus.

"Jadi," ucapnya, "kau sudah siap untuk kembali ke Hogwarts?"

* * *

.

**to be continued**

.

* * *

**A/N**: Kemaren lupa bilang. Selamat Natal bagi yang merayakan, ya! *telat 3 hari* Terimakasih kepada **skyesphantom** atas reviewnya lagi. Have a nice day, everyone~~~ ^^


End file.
